


A Birthday Present

by Tony18



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-26 17:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3859552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony18/pseuds/Tony18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tadashi decides to stay home with Hiro the night of his twenty-first birthday, and Hiro can’t quite figure out why. Two days later, the kid gets a gift of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Night In

     “Hiro, seriously, move over,” Tadashi said, trying to shove his brother out of the way so he could get a better view of the TV. It was around 11:30 at night, and they were watching some nameless horror movie on a cable station that specialized in that kind of low-grade shlock. Aunt Cass had let them move the TV into their room for the night, and they were sitting on Hiro’s bed, a bounty of snacks on a table nearby. They were passing a bowl of popcorn back and forth, and Hiro scowled as his brother shoved him again, shoving back with both hands.

     “Dude, I already did, it’s not my fault you’re getting so fat you’re falling off the edge,” Hiro said, getting a punch in the arm; he just smirked at Tadashi and punched back.

     “You really want to make that argument, mister ‘gummy bears are one of the basic food groups’?” Hiro threw a handful of popcorn at Tadashi, who grabbed some and threw it in return. In seconds the movie was forgotten, the bowl was empty and popcorn was everywhere, and Tadashi had his little brother in a headlock as the two circled around, Hiro trying to hit him with a can of soda.

     “I’ll let you go when you apologize, knucklehead,” Tadashi said, making a fist and giving him a noogie. Hiro let out an indignant squawk and tried to twist away.

     “Like hell I will, turbo-dork!” Hiro said, hitting Tadashi in the side just hard enough to make him loosen his grip. Hiro pulled back, but slid on his heels and landed on his butt. He made a face as Tadashi started to laugh, but still took the hand his brother offered; Tadashi regretted giving it when he saw his brother’s grin. The kid pulled hard, and Tadashi almost landed on him.

     The two rolled around on top of each other, Hiro half pounding on his brother’s chest while Tadashi half-heartedly tried to toss him off of him.

     “You’re a real pain, you little brat!” Tadashi yelled as he grappled with his little brother.

     “You love it, niisan!” Hiro yelled back. The two were laughing, with the occasional snorts and howls, and only stopped when they heard a loud pounding through the floor.

     “Seriously you two?! I have to get up at 4:30 tomorrow to get the café ready!” Aunt Cass yelled, hitting her bedroom ceiling again with a broom for emphasis.

     “Sorry!” They yelled at the same time. They finally took a look around, and saw the devastation: half the bedroom floor was covered in snacks, the rug was covered in a massive, sticky stain from the soda cans that had burst open, and the wooden screen that divided the room had fallen and knocked over a big stack of books and papers. They looked at the mess, and Tadashi sighed.

     “Well, I can go make more popcorn if you want.”

     “Nah,” Hiro said with a headshake, “I’d say we’ve got enough,” he added as the two started to clean up. “Did we miss anything?” Hiro asked, pointing at the TV before righting the table.

     “Does it really matter?” Tadashi asked as he set several bags on top of it. This was the best thing on right now, and they were still only watching it by default. They finished cleaning in silence, just tossing some dirty clothes on top of the stain, and sat down beside each other.

     “We could watch Game of Thrones,” Hiro said, picking up a bag of beef jerky and pulling out a strip.

     “Uh, yeah, that’s a bit above your age group little bro,” Tadashi responded with a hint of sarcasm.

     “So? Just fast forward through all the adult parts,” Hiro said as he tore into the jerky.

     “And then we’d miss nine-tenths of the exposition.” Hiro gave a brief chuckle, shoved the rest of the strip in his mouth, and pulled out another.

     “I gotta say dude, this is kind of a lame way to spend your birthday,” he said.

     “What would you be doing?” Tadashi asked, lowering the volume just a tad.

     “Hanging out with my friends,” he said. “Doing something fun.”

     “I’d say that’s what I’m doing,” Tadashi said, “I mean, you are my best friend,” he added as he turned to look at him, “even if I was kind of saddled with you. And your idea of fun would probably mean something illegal.”

     “I meant with your real friends,” Hiro said, and Tadashi hit the mute button on the TV.

     “Kid, you _are_ a real friend.”

     “Yeah, but like you said, you were “saddled” with me.” Tadashi turned his head and grimaced – it had hit the kid differently than he meant it. “I mean, I heard you talking on the phone this afternoon with that girl, what’s her name, Gogo? About a bar-crawl, right?”

     “Yeah, for tomorrow night.”

     “But tonight would have been more, I don’t know, special.”

     “Hiro, no one cared. I mean, you couldn’t exactly go with us, it didn’t seem fair.” Hiro’s face brightened slightly at that last part, but clouded a moment later.

     “That’s just it though, why would you want me along?”  
     “Kid, I held you the day you were born,” Tadashi said, and Hiro blushed a bit, “and I’ve gotten damn good at reading you. So why not just tell me what’s bugging you?”

     “It seems like this should be one of your last big milestones is all,” Hiro said as he lay back, balled up a sock and tossed it into the air.

     “Milestones to what?” Tadashi asked as he watched his brother catch it.

     “You know, getting on, growing up,” he explained, throwing his arms out each time, “moving out.” He let his arms fall with that one.

      “Hiro, did I do something? Do you want me out of here?” Tadashi asked, laying back and propping up his head with a hand.

     “No!” Hiro said, and turned away in embarrassment. “I mean, I knew it’d happen someday, because, like, who the hell would want to keep living with their aunt and their dorky little brother when they could be on their own?” He’d called himself (and Tadashi) a nerd, a geek, or a dork on a daily basis. But the way he said it now… it was how the kids who’d tormented him in high-school said it. It made Tadashi shudder, and he pulled his brother in close.

     “Otouto, I’m not leaving for a long time,” Tadashi said, and he could feel a bit of tension leave his little brother’s body. “It would just be too weird not having you around.”

     “I get that, but… I mean, you shouldn’t hold yourself back because of me. You should live your own life, not let me weigh you down,” Hiro said as he pulled back, “I mean, the way you mother-hen me…” he smiled at the last part, but Tadashi knew it was fake. He’d pulled his little brother’s butt out of the fire too many times to count, and for the most part, Hiro was a flippant little brat. But there’d been times where Hiro had hung on for dear life way past the point of danger, and Tadashi had felt the kid’s tears.

     “Hiro, you and I are part of each other,” Tadashi said, and Hiro turned to look at him. “I wouldn’t be able to handle it if something happened to you. We’ve been through way too much together, I need to know that you’re going to be okay. I love you, and I’m not going to leave you.”

     “You’re a real sap, you know that niisan?” Hiro asked as he hugged Tadashi.

     “You love it, otouto,” he said as he hugged him back.

     “So, this bar crawl of yours, does Aunt Cass know about it?” Hiro asked when they separated.

     “Yeah,” Tadashi said before launching into an imitation of her, “”as long as you don’t drive, or end up in the hospital or the drunk tank, I hope you have a good time.”” Hiro let out a laugh as he lay back on the bed.

     “Any chance I could meet those friends of yours from Nerd School?” Hiro asked as he propped up his head with one arm.

     “And let you figure out a way to embarrass me in front of them?” Tadashi said with a dismissive wave.

     “You do that just fine on your own, King Dork,” Hiro said, socking Tadashi in the arm.

     “That’s practically your mission in life, bonehead,” Tadashi said, socking him back.

     “Really? Was _I_ the one who lost control of Aunt Cass’ truck and drove it into a lake the day he got his driver’s license?”

     “Somebody cut me off, and there was ice on the road!” Tadashi said, shoving his brother onto his side.

     “Was _I_ the one who put ghost pepper sauce into a batch of cinnamon rolls because he was too busy chatting with his girlfriend on the phone?”

     “That was an accident, and hardly anyone bought any before I pulled them back!” As he rolled Hiro onto the floor.

     “Was _I_ the one who, when trying to make a new cleaning chemical, ended up getting the hazmat team called?”

     “Alright, that’s it!” Tadashi roared, leaping forward and tackling Hiro, who’d just stood up again. The two landed in a heap, Hiro laughing while Tadashi shouted in mock outrage. They didn’t even hear the footsteps pounding up the stairs. It was only when the door swung open and they looked over that the laughter stopped.

     “Oh crap,” they both said at the same time as they looked upon their furious aunt.


	2. A Day Out

     Tadashi’s entire body was sore when he woke up. His left arm was elevated and in a cast, and he felt the pinch of an IV line in his arm. _‘Great, just great. Still here.’_

     “Morning sleepyhead, how ya’ feeling?” He turned to see Hiro sitting nearby.

     “Been better,” Tadashi said. He said it with a laugh, but Hiro didn’t even lift his head. “How long have you been here?”

     “Several hours. Your friend Fred called us.”

     “Aunt Cass?”

     “In the waiting area, working her way through a box of doughnuts.”

     “Thanks,” Tadashi said. Hiro still wouldn’t look up. “Hey, otouto, what’s wrong?” Hiro laughed, but there was an edge of irony to it.

     “You’re really going there?”

     “Well, it made you laugh.” Hiro rolled his eyes as he looked up.

     “Hiro, I’m here, I’m fine.”

     “Your friends are here too,” Hiro said.

     “They been treating you okay?”

     “Yeah,” Hiro answered, his tone lightening, “They’ve been great,” he added; he even smiled slightly. “They really want to see you.”

     “Well, send ‘em in,” Tadashi said. Hiro left quickly, and Tadashi lay back.  
     _'Way to go, torture your little brother with worry.'_  Before he could continue with his regrets…

     “Dude, you look like you got caught between Superman and Doomsday.”

     “Thanks Fred, very helpful.”

     “You’ll be fine,” Gogo said as she followed Fred in. “It’s not like you could look any worse.”

     “Ah ha ha ha,” Tadashi said, making an obscene gesture. She returned it with both hands.

     “Guys, this is serious,” Wasabi said as he hurried over. “Are you really okay?”

     “Pretty banged up, but I’m still here,” Tadashi said, with a smile his friend returned.

     “We were so worried,” Honey Lemon said as she too ran to his bedside, “I mean, when Freddy called us…”

     Their bar-crawl had gone into extra innings, and they all had world class hangovers the next day. Aunt Cass had the café covered, and Hiro was usually unconscious until noon on Sundays, so Tadashi had joined them in commiserating over breakfast at Wasabi’s. He’d just stopped at a red light on the way home when someone slammed into him from behind. He remembered flying off his moped, hitting the ground, and that was it.

     Aunt Cass ran in before he could say anything. “Oh God, sweetheart, are you okay?” She enveloped him in a hug.

     “Don’t worry, I’m fine,” he said when she pulled back. He looked for Hiro, and saw him in the doorway; he still wouldn’t meet Tadashi’s eyes. “Hey, come on, you’re invited too.”

     “I’m going for a walk,” Hiro said, and left without another word.

     “He was pretty freaked when I called him,” Fred said, seeing his friend’s look. Fred had left first, and had been walking home when Tadashi drove by. He’d seen the whole thing.

     “He just ran right out,” Aunt Cass said. “I didn’t know until I got a call from Fred here.”  
     “Hey, we got him calmed down,” Wasabi said, “he’s pretty fun to talk to.”

     “He told us a lot of great stories,” Gogo added, and Tadashi’s face paled.

     “What kind of stories?” Everyone, even Aunt Cass, laughed.

     “You should ask him,” Honey Lemon said. “He’s a great storyteller.”

     “I will say, dude, you’re never driving us anywhere again,” Fred exclaimed; Tadashi groaned, and everyone laughed again.

     “I don’t want to chase everyone out, but…”

     “Hey, don’t worry,” Wasabi said, holding up his hands, “we’ll gather him up.”

     “Tadashi,” Gogo started, as the group turned to leave, “he’s a good kid. Bit of a mouth, but…

     “But what?”

     “He’s got a lot bottled up. Help him let it out.” Soon, only Aunt Cass was left.

     “You should listen to her.”

     “I always have.”

     “It’s gotten you both into trouble before,” his Aunt said, and Tadashi chuckled. “When you both lost… when your parents…” and she bit her lip.

     “Hey,” Tadashi tried to lean up, but sucked in a breath, and Cass helped him back down.

     “You buried yourself in him. You did everything you could, and a lot I should have. As young as he was, I don’t think he ever forgot.”

     “I remember…”

     “I don’t think you do.” It wasn’t a reprimand, but it still stung. “He told me what you said, a few nights ago.” She took his hand in hers. “He was happy.”

     “And I almost…”

     “It wasn’t your fault,” she interrupted, “but for a moment, he thought you were gone.” Someone knocked, and Hiro was at the door.

     “Hey, um, if you two need “private time” I can come back.”

     “You two need it more,” Aunt Cass said, standing quickly. “I’m going to grab someone on your care team, get an idea of when you can leave.” She pulled Hiro in for a hug, and left.

     “You’re a bit perkier,” Tadashi said, Hiro sitting beside him.

     “I got the last of the doughnuts,” he answered. “So, anything get knocked loose up in there?”

     “Just my pride,” Tadashi said. “Did you really have to tell my friends your stories?”

     “Little Brother Prerogative,” Hiro answered, and Tadashi laughed. He started coughing, and as Hiro rushed forward Tadashi pulled him in for a hug, and yanked him onto the bed.

     “Seriously, what’s wrong with you niisan?!” Hiro yelled, trying to get loose, “you’re in a hospital!”

     “It’s the other arm that’s busted up,” Tadashi said, and Hiro settled down. “I’m a captive audience, so if there’s anything you want to say, or yell, now’s your chance.”

     “Can’t we just watch TV?”

     “We can,” Tadashi said, “and we can talk.” Hiro pulled away, but Tadashi didn’t let go.

     “You’re clingy,” Hiro said as he rested on the side of the bed.  
     “And you should accept that I’m still here, and still hugging you.”

     “I’d never talked to your friends before. Fred said I shouldn’t worry, that you’d be okay…” and Tadashi pulled him close again. “But hey, you are now.”

     “I know you thought I wasn’t,” Tadashi said. “I’m sorry.”

     “You’re not the one who hit someone in broad daylight and drove off!” Hiro said, anger flooding his tone. Fred had said it was a hit-and-run. They still hadn’t identified the driver.

     “And you wouldn’t have panicked like I did.”

     “If it were you, I would have,” Tadashi said. “You shouldn’t be embarrassed.”

     “I’m not,” Hiro said, “I just wanted to get here, in case I was wrong, in case I, you know, had to say goodbye or something.” Tadashi hugged his brother tighter.

     “Well, you didn’t have to,” Tadashi said, and he felt Hiro shake. He managed to scoot over enough for Hiro to lie next to him, and he held the kid as he cried. He didn’t say anything else, and neither did Hiro. Tadashi just let his brother cry.

     When Hiro finally stopped he wiped his eyes and sat up. “I’m such a baby,” he said with a weak laugh.

     “No, you just could have lost someone important,” Tadashi said, “not to toot my own horn.” This time, the kid really laughed. “I said it on my birthday, and I’m saying it again: I’m not leaving you. And right now, you have nothing to be ashamed of. I just wish you realized you're strong enough to go on without me.” He bit his tongue, expecting his brother’s heart to break again. But Hiro just smiled wistfully at him.  
     “I don’t want to be, though. It’d mean you were gone.”

     “Someday, otouto, I guess I could be,” Tadashi said, “but not right now.” Before Hiro could react he pulled him in for another hug, and gave him a big, wet kiss on the cheek.

     “Gah!” Hiro jumped away. “You really are that big of a wierdo!”

     “Who says?” Tadashi asked with a pout.

     “Your friends,” Hiro answered. “Oh, hey!” He ran to the closet, and pulled out a comforting sight.

     “I thought that got left at the scene!” Tadashi said, grinning as Hiro handed him his Ninjas hat.

     “It did. But Fred grabbed it; he knew you’d want it.”

     “He’s a good person,” Tadashi said fondly as he put on his cap.

     “They all are,” Hiro said. He looked at Tadashi’s cast, and grinned. “Looks like they left some messages.”

     _“Get better dude, Comic-Con wouldn’t be the same without you.”_

_“I never, ever want to see you here again; hospitals are just so… messy.”_

_“We need to chat when you get out – I want to know_ everything _that happens.”_

 _“I promise to…”_ and Hiro leaned in, “is that Korean?”

     Tadashi read it. His eyes went wide, his face reddened, and the back of his neck burned.

     “Come on, what did she promise?”

     “I’ll explain when you’re older,” Tadashi muttered, and Hiro’s grin made Tadashi want to throw things at him.

     “Speaking of whom…” Hiro said, and Tadashi followed his eyes to the door, where Gogo stood.

     “So, how are things with you two?”

     “Good,” Hiro answered, turning back and smiling at Tadashi. There was something about that smile...

     “You know, I did promise you guys more stories about my brother.”

     “Hiro…” Tadashi tried to growl, but it just came out like a squeak.

     “I’m game,” Gogo said, strolling in as if Tadashi wasn’t shooting a death glare at her.

     “How about… ‘Tadashi Hamada’s Misadventures in Chemistry’?”

     “Ooh!” A young woman squealed excitedly, and Honey Lemon bounded in. “I vote for that!”

     “Sounds interesting,” Wasabi said, taking a spot on the couch and ignoring Tadashi’s look, “I’m in.” Fred just looked at him and shrugged.

     “Don’t you want your friends to know more about you?” Aunt Cass asked innocently.

     “Traitors,” Tadashi muttered, pulling his hat down as low as possible, “I’m surrounded by traitors.”

     “Oh, woman up Hamada,” Gogo said as everyone settled in.

     _‘Where’s the ‘morphine’ button when you need it?’_ Tadashi thought as Hiro started yet another tale he’d never wanted any of them to hear.


	3. A Helping Hand

     He had to get this done. Megabot needed these upgrades. There was a fight tonight.

     But Hiro threw down his tools and spun around in his chair. Tadashi was at his own bench in the garage, working on a set of schematics he wouldn’t tell Hiro about. And not for lack of encouragement by Hiro.

     “You know, you haven’t said why it’s so critical that I don’t know what you’re doing,” Hiro said.

     “It won’t be much longer. And if you knew, the surprise would be gone.”

     “That’s not an answer.” Tadashi didn’t respond, and Hiro sighed. He walked over, and Tadashi slammed his laptop shut. Hiro had no idea how he could move so fast with one arm in a cast and sling. “You want take a break, go somewhere? You look like you need it.”

     “I can’t be that bad,” Tadashi said, covering a yawn.

     “Those late-night study sessions with your friends are killing you. Especially the “one-on-one” ones.” Hiro jumped to avoid a fist aimed at his shoulder.

     “What did you have in mind?”

     “The Wharf?”

     “That’s a bit far.”  
     “So? We can take a cab.” And Tadashi flinched.

     “Sorry, I’ve got to finish this.” His voice was harder.

     “Tadashi, you’ve been weird about driving since the accident. Something’s wrong.”

     “Hiro, I’m fine!”

     Hiro pulled back.

     “Otouto, I’m sorry, I just…”

     “It’s okay, it’s nothing,” Hiro said as he turned away. He walked into the house, and out into the café. He caught his Aunt’s eye, and motioned her over.

     “Hiro, I’m sorry, I’ve got a lot of orders to take out, and someone called in sick…”

     “It’s about Tadashi,” he said, lowering his gaze. Cass sighed, and nodded.

     “Can we meet upstairs in a few minutes?” Hiro nodded, and walked up as she returned to work.

     After the accident, for a few days, Tadashi had been fine. But he’d started snapping at people, and seemed annoyed with people touching him. He was jumpier. And driving anywhere wasn’t an option.

     Finally, his Aunt appeared. “So, what’s happening with my two boys?” she asked, sitting beside him on the couch.

     “Tadashi’s been acting weird lately. And I don’t know what to do.” He’d balled his hands into fists, and buried them in the cracks between the cushions. “He seemed okay, after what happened. But now, he’s just… twitchy. And he gets angry easier. I mean, he actually gets angry. He just snapped at me a second ago.” Aunt Cass took hold of one of his hands. “And I’m not the only one it’s happened to.”

     “Hiro, your brother has always been someone people look up to. He just took to it. He’s always tended to push himself aside.”

     “All he thought of after the accident was you, me, and his friends,” Hiro said.

     “And now he’s realized how vulnerable he was,” Aunt Cass said with a sigh.

     “What can I do?” Hiro asked. He wasn’t good at this. But he had to do something.

     “When you talked to him, you said he just listened. What didn’t he do?” That threw him for a loop.

     “I… I don’t know.”

     “He loved you, supported you unconditionally, and he didn’t…”

     “Judge me.”

     “So don’t do it.”

     “Why would he ever think…?”

     “Because,” his aunt interrupted, “he loves you so much, and wants to be your rock. I think he’s scared of losing that.” Hiro looked up at her.

     “Did you try to talk to him?”

     “Yes, and it… didn’t go well,” she said sadly. “He locked up.”

     “Then I guess I have to get his attention first,” Hiro said, smiling.

     Normally, that look would worry her. But now, Cass just hoped whatever he was planning helped.

* * *

 

     Tadashi had moved up to the attic. Hiro was gone, and he’d get more work done up here. And he did. Until an engine started.

     _‘What the…’_ he ran to the window, and his jaw dropped a moment later. _‘That little…!’_

     He bolted down the stairs, past Aunt Cass, who was carrying a tray to a table. “Tadashi, what...?”

     “Hiro!”

     She nodded.

     Tadashi ran through the garage to see Hiro, riding _his_ new moped, go back on one wheel and grin at him as he drove by. Tadashi was speechless.

     “Hey niisan, how’s it going?” Hiro said as he rode back again, his hands held out to his sides.

     “What do you think you’re doing?!” Tadashi sputtered out.

     “Well, I know your arm’s in a cast and all, but you don’t seem to want it, so I thought I’d take it for a spin,” Hiro answered as he made a _very_ fast, _very_ sharp turn at the edge of the driveway.

     “Get off right now!” Something else was creeping into Tadashi’s voice.

     “Why?” the kid asked as he shot towards the other end of the pavement.

     “What do you mean “why”?! Because it’s not…!” and Tadashi’s voice faltered.

     “It’s not what?” Hiro asked as he pulled to a stop in front of his brother. “What isn’t it?”

     “It’s not safe,” Tadashi answered. Hiro hopped off and hugged Tadashi, who returned it. “Well, it worked, I’m here.”

     “And you’re not leaving until we talk,” Hiro said, leading him to a couch in the garage. He pushed Tadashi into it, and sat beside him. “You haven’t been doing so great lately.”

     “What do you mean by that, squirt?”

     “Well, you’ve had a bit of an attitude for one.” Tadashi turned away, but Hiro pulled him back. “Hey, listen to me, I’m a little worried here.”

     “About what?” Tadashi asked. His tone got him a slap to the head.

     “Are you sure you belong in that Nerd School of yours?” Hiro asked. “You aren’t handling this well.”

     “What, exactly?” Tadashi asked.

     “The accident,” Hiro answered. “I’ve seen you snap at everyone. You aren’t sleeping so well. And you shut off when someone brings up the accident.”

     “You don’t need to worry about it,” Tadashi said, and Hiro snorted.

     “Well, I am, because you’re my brother.”

     “I’m doing just fine.”

     “Yeah, you were, for like a day or two,” Hiro said, putting his hand on Tadashi’s knee. “Then, when you thought everyone else was okay, you started thinking about yourself.”

     “And…?” Tadashi asked.

     “You got scared,” Hiro responded. “You didn’t talk to me about it. I’d have listened.”

     “I didn’t want to…” Tadashi started.

     “What? Let me know you’re mortal too?” Hiro interrupted. “If I hadn’t figured that out years ago, the accident would have sealed it.”

     “Make you worry,” he finished.

     “And yet, you did anyway,” Hiro said. Tadashi stared at his feet.  
     “I’m sorry,” he said.

     “Hey, I’m still here, I’m listening now.”

     “Every time I look at that thing I remember hitting the ground,” Tadashi said, leaning back and closing his eyes. Hiro could see the lingering scars on his cheek. He’d gotten stitches, and it’d be a long time before these healed. “I guess I’m lucky everything after that’s so hazy.”

     “But it didn’t kill you,” Hiro said. “I guess buying those high-grade helmets paid off.”

     “And what if it hadn’t?” Tadashi wondered, putting a finger to his mouth and biting. “What if _that_ had been _it_?”

     “It would be hell,” Hiro said, squeezing Tadashi’s knee. “But it didn’t happen. And even I can see dwelling on it isn’t helping.”

     “It isn’t that I want to,” Tadashi said, leaning forward, “but just seeing that thing brings it back.” He gestured at the moped.

     “But this is a start,” Hiro said. “Dude, you don’t have to jump back on and cut loose. You don’t even have to get on it yet. Just, you gotta figure out how to handle this better.”

      “Like what?” Tadashi asked, looking at his brother.

      “Is this helping?” Hiro asked. After a moment, Tadashi nodded. “We’ve got to try something because, niisan, its killing me to see you like this.”

      “I don’t mean to,” Tadashi said, “I just… what makes you so smart?”

      “I’ve been there,” Hiro said. There was silence as each gathered their thoughts. “You helped me. I just wanna do the same. I mean, I really owe you one.”

      “You don’t owe me a thing,” Tadashi said, and Hiro leaned in. He wrapped his arms around Tadashi, who responded in kind. “Thanks for listening to me, otouto.”

      “I just want you to be okay.”

      “I know,” Tadashi said. They pulled apart, and Tadashi looked at his moped. Hiro watched closely. “I’m glad we kept you around.”

     “Thanks, I think.”

     “There’s one more question I need answered,” Tadashi said, tilting his head down.

     “Shoot,” Hiro said. He gulped as he saw the look on his brother’s face.

     “When did you learn how to drive like that?”

     “Well,” he said with an awkward laugh as he jumped up, “it’s a funny story, you’ll love it.”

     “Try me,” Tadashi said, standing and crossing his arms, “I could use a laugh.”

     “It started a year ago,” Hiro said, “and, heh, hey, just listen, I guess I kinda-sorta-technically taughtmyselfhowtodriveyouroldone.” He gave Tadashi his biggest smile. It didn’t work. “Oh, hey, Gogo!”

     “Kid, if you really think that’s---”

     “Hey, Hamada.” Tadashi turned to see Gogo leaning against the frame of the garage door. “You ready?” Hiro took that as his cue to bolt. Tadashi took off after him.

     “I TOLD YOU!” he yelled, hot on Hiro’s heels as the kid rounded the corner of their driveway, “NEVER TO TOUCH MY…!” Gogo stayed where she was, blowing an occasional bubble. About a minute later, Aunt Cass came running out.

     “Let me guess, you saw Big Dork chasing Little Dork down the street?”

     “I opened the front door,” Cass said, “and Tadashi was yelling something about gas money.”

     “You have an… interesting family,” Gogo said.

     “Yeah,” Cass said, smiling, “I guess I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nike's comment on Chapter Two got me thinking, and inspired me to write this. I really appreciated what you had to say (what everyone has said, really), and I hope I did this justice.


	4. Steps Outside

     Tadashi was hunched over a sketch pad, modifying the design of a small actuator. If he could get this right, he’d have the hand assembly nailed. He was so focused on his work he didn’t notice Hiro walk up.

     “Part of your big project?” Tadashi swept the drawing aside, and Hiro smirked at him. “Relax, I saw it for two seconds.”

     “You can see the whole thing when it’s finished,” Tadashi said, and Hiro rolled his eyes.

     “What’s happening today, dear brother?” Hiro asked as he gulped down coffee.

     “Class, Lab, Home, same as always,” Tadashi said. “Why? Need me for something?”

     “Only to remind me how much more interesting my life is,” Hiro said, unable to avoid his brother’s arms as Tadashi yanked him in and gently slapped him upside the head.

     “You earned that one,” Cass said, not looking up from where she sat flipping through a magazine. They were all in the garage, Aunt Cass on a momentary break from the Café, and she grinned as she heard Hiro squawk.

     “I was going to tell you that Wasabi just called,” Hiro said when he finally got free. “His car died and he said he’s having it towed.”

     “Incredible,” Tadashi groaned. He had to get to the Lab, and there was no safer ride out there than Wasabi.

     “Come on, it’s one day,” Hiro said, “There’s other options—there’s the bus.”

     “That’ll take too long.”

     “…there’s your moped.” Tadashi didn’t say anything. Aunt Cass looked up. Hiro swallowed.

     “Maybe tomorrow,” Tadashi said lightheartedly. But Hiro had known what his answer would be.

     “Icouldridewithyou,” he let out in a rush. Tadashi stared at him like he’d grown a third eye.

     “Sweetheart,” Cass said as she walked over, “it’s worth thinking about.”

     Tadashi didn’t know what to say. He’d always wanted to show the lab to Hiro, to show him what he was missing by staying away, and the kid had never been interested before. But was it worth it? He got up and walked over, running his hand over the handles.

     Slowly he started to feel something tighten around his heart. He knew it was anxiety; he could manage it – he’d felt it before. He just had to concentrate.

     Hiro watched him the whole time, and saw how careful he was when he touched the moped. “I don’t want to push you or anything, I just thought…” Hiro stammered out, worried he’d made things worse.

     “Nah,” Tadashi said, shaking his head, “it’s no problem. Maybe...”

     “I could always drive it back if I had to,” Hiro said, giving him a cheeky grin.

     “Not happening, Little Dork,” Tadashi said as he returned to his workbench for his messenger bag and a helmet, “Hop on.” Aunt Cass walked over and pulled them both in for a tight hug.

     “Everything will be fine,” she said, sharing a smile with her eldest. He didn’t hear her whisper to Hiro to call her when they got to the lab. Tadashi moved forward, slowly, and she watched them leave. She trusted Tadashi would watch out for Hiro; and she trusted Hiro would do the same.

* * *

     “If Gogo knew how you were driving she’d never want to be seen in public with you again,” Hiro said. Cars were passing them constantly, and Hiro shouted at a driver who swore at them.

     “I’m obeying all the laws otouto,” Tadashi responded.

     “That’s what I’m talking about,” Hiro shot back. They coasted to a stop at another red light, and Tadashi turned back.

     “I thought this was what you wanted!”

     “It is; I just didn’t think you’d be driving like…” he trailed off as he saw the sweat on his brother’s face. He could feel a rising tension in Tadashi’s muscles, and saw just how much his breathing was speeding up. Hiro shifted so Tadashi wouldn’t feel like he was crushing him.

     “We don’t have to do this,” Hiro said.

     “Yes, we do!” _‘If even a fourteen year old …’_

     “Come on niisan, breathe with me,” Hiro said, putting his hands over his brother’s heart. He breathed in and out, unhurriedly and steadily, and after a moment Tadashi joined him as he pulled off to the side of the road. Slowly their breathing aligned, but Hiro didn’t let go until Tadashi‘s heart had slowed and his muscles relaxed.

     Tadashi sat on the curb, Hiro dropping down next to him. He hugged Tadashi, rubbing his shoulder as his brother stewed. _‘Congrats on humiliating yourself in front of Hiro.’_

     “Hey, let’s get breakfast, my treat,” Hiro suggested, wanting to break the silence.

     “Didn’t you eat already?” Tadashi asked.

     “Hey, growing boy here,” Hiro answered, and he smiled as he saw Tadashi do the same.

* * *

     Hiro watched Tadashi in silence. They’d gotten a booth in a far corner, and neither had touched their food. His brother had been brooding the whole time. And that wasn’t going to help; so he did the only thing he could think of.

     Tadashi stared as egg dripped down his face. Hiro held the fork back, ready to flick more if he had to.

     “Hiro… what…”

     “Just reminding you you’re still alive.”

     “Did you have to be so messy?” Tadashi asked as he wiped egg from his face.   
     “I think I made my point,” Hiro answered. But it wasn’t easy for him to joke about this. If Tadashi was worried, then so was he. “I’m sorry.”

     “You’ve got nothing to be sorry about,” Tadashi told him, and Hiro snorted.

     “There really were other options, but I thought it’d…”

     “Hey, it’s farther than I’ve gotten so far.” Hiro looked at him in surprise. “I’ve taken it out a few times already, just around the block or so. Until it got to be… too much.”

     “Why didn’t you tell us?” Hiro asked.

     “Didn’t think it was worth mentioning,” Tadashi said, stirring his coffee. “I didn’t want anyone to know until I was back to normal.” The twinge of embarrassment in Tadashi’s tone made Hiro uncomfortable.

     “Niisan,” and Hiro reached and took Tadashi’s hand, “you’ve _never_ been normal. You’re still the same dork you always were. I know you’re still worried, but you gotta be patient with yourself.”

     “I guess I thought I’d be over this by now,” Tadashi responded.

     “This isn’t just something you “get over,”” Hiro said. Tadashi had made real progress, but beating himself up like this wasn’t helping. He just wanted Tadashi to feel safe.

     Tadashi stayed silent. He’d talked with a counselor on campus, who had said the same thing: that he shouldn’t feel like he needed to “fix himself” immediately. He knew he couldn’t just rush through this. But he also didn’t want to live with that clawing feeling hiding in the base of his chest anymore.

     “I know it’s a small thing,” Tadashi said. “But right then all I could do is picture something terrible happening: a car slamming into us, and you lying on the pavement.”

     “What else could have happened?” Tadashi raised an eyebrow. “Come on, what else?”

     “I guess…nothing.”  
     “And just think, turbo-dork, what’s more realistic?” Hiro scooped up more eggs, and Tadashi held up his hands in submission. “I’m just saying that you can’t let that be all you think about.”

     “It’s one thing to know, otouto, and another…” and he laughed. “God, I almost sounded like a fortune cookie.”

     “I know what you were getting at,” Hiro said, squeezing his hand. “Aunt Cass said I should call her if something happened. She could get her truck and…”

     “Nah,” Tadashi said with a wave. “I can give it a shot.” Hiro watched him.  Tadashi was sitting straight up but he seemed… at ease.

     “And before our food gets stone cold…” Hiro said, but was then interrupted by some hash browns hitting him in the face. He stared at Tadashi opened-mouthed as the syrupy mess dripped downward.

     “There. We’re even.”

* * *

     They rolled to a gentle stop in one of the student parking lots, and almost instantly Hiro tried to spring away. But not fast enough – Tadashi got ahold of a sleeve. “You came this far, you gotta go all the way!”

     “Nice try nerd, you knew the deal,” Hiro said. Tadashi just smiled.

     _‘I think I’m wearing him down.’_ His phone vibrated before he could answer Hiro.

     “Who buzzed you?”

     “Gogo; she wants to know why I’m late,” Tadashi said. His eyes narrowed at the knowing smirk on his brother’s face. “You got something to say?”

     “Nothing,” Hiro said innocently. “Got any plans with her?”

     “Yes – with _everyone_ ,” Tadashi said as he took his helmet under one arm and propped up the moped.

     “You know, I never did tell you, I translated what she wrote on your cast.”

     Tadashi froze.

     He looked up slowly, to see Hiro grinning and holding a fist.

     “You dog!” Tadashi groaned, and Hiro just wiggled his hand. “Come on, don’t leave me hanging!”

     “It was just a joke,” Tadashi answered as he weakly fist bumped his brother. “She didn’t mean anything.”

     “Of course,” Hiro said, in a tone that made Tadashi want to tackle him. “You should get going; wouldn’t want to keep Angry Lady waiting.”

     “I’m sure she’ll appreciate that,” Tadashi said. “Sure you won’t come in? You okay getting home on your own?”

     “Yeah, it’s no problem.” Hiro looked away for a moment before wrapping Tadashi up in a hug. “Are you going to be okay niisan?”

     “Yeah, I think I will be,” Tadashi answered.

     “Then have fun at Nerd School,” Hiro said, pulling back while Tadashi ruffled his hair. The two waved just before Hiro vanished around the corner. Tadashi leaned back against his moped for a moment, rubbing his hands over his helmet.

     That clawing feeling would be with him for a while. He could still feel it there even now. But he could still feel the hug too; and he knew who could help him.

     Tadashi picked up his gear, and started to run; like Hiro said, wouldn’t want to keep Angry Lady waiting.


End file.
